


life around here

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty and Ellen both prefer the right side of the bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	life around here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phenut123](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phenut123).



It’s their biggest struggle since they began this thing.

 

It wasn’t noticeable at first. Not when they’d wear each other out so profusely that falling asleep where they landed was more than acceptable. Then, working different schedules after deciding they’d live together, it couldn’t be helped if either woman arrived home to find the other asleep on the right side of the bed. It wasn’t really something to cause an argument.

 

Until Ellen began to deliberately race upstairs to be dressed and ready for bed before Patty even put her work away for the evening.

 

“This isn’t even a question. You cannot have that side, Ellen.”

 

Ellen placed her hands on her hips and glared at her already worked up girlfriend as they stood at the foot of their shared bed. “Why the hell not?”

 

“Because it’s MY bed?”

 

Ellen glared harder. “You don’t want to play that card, because I will pack up and go back to my old apartment.”

 

Holding her hands up in surrender, then briefly rubbing the daylong tension from her temples Patty heaved a hearty sigh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that. Look, I can’t sleep on the left side, okay? Phil used to sleep on the left side and something about it just really—disturbs me. It reminds me of his infidelity and it just does something to me--”

 

Ellen frowned, her hands falling from her hips as she closed the short distance between them to loosely wrap her arms around Patty’s middle. “Awe,” She kissed Patty’s lips chastely. “Poor baby.” She kissed her again and then pulled back to watch her closely for a moment before her eyes narrowed to slits once more. “My poor, lying sack of shit, baby.” She smacked Patty’s bottom, hard, as she moved past her towards the bathroom.

 

Patty sighed. “Fine. We can take turns, how about that?”

 

“Fine. But I go first.”

 

The bathroom door shut and Patty wondered for a moment why she ever thought this was a good idea. She’d sign over the firm before she’d give up her side of the bed. Why the hell was Ellen Parsons any different than any other person she’d shared her bed with? She wondered. And then forgot all about that, two hours later, clinging to her own bedframe with one hand and Ellen’s hair with the other.

 

She’d sign over the whole god damn bed if Ellen wanted it, Patty finally decided. It was totally and completely worth it.


End file.
